


There's Always Tomorrow

by MissMouse1421



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Humorous Ending, Large Cock, Lube, M/M, Nervous Sasuke, One Shot, Patient Naruto, Prostate Massage, Requited Love, Romantic Fluff, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Students, Study Date, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, gay relationship, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMouse1421/pseuds/MissMouse1421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke thought he and his boyfriend were just going to study, but Naruto has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Ok my fellow Yaoi lovers, here we go! Another NaruSasu lemon. So this is just a really cheesy and romantic smutty fic that I couldn't get out of my head. If you're not a fan of Naruto and Sasuke getting down and doing the dirty (in a sickening sweet way) then I suggest you don't read this. XD Please enjoy!

Sasuke Uchiha moaned softy as his boyfriend gently pushed him back onto the bed. The two had been studying for a math test when suddenly Naruto started attacking Sasuke's lips. Of course there was no denying the blonde, so with a sigh the raven gave in and kissed him back. "Sasuke... I need you." Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and stared at the others face. They had been dating for about 6 months and still haven't crossed that line yet. The Uchiha was nervous but he loved Naruto more than anything, and if proving his love meant letting the blonde take his virginity then he would do it with his head held high... well, as high as he could while laying flat on his back.

Their eyes locked. Sasuke gulped then slowly wrapped his arms around the strong tanned neck in front of him and pulled his boyfriend closer before whispering. "I'm yours." Naruto was stunned for a moment, staring down at his blushing boyfriend. He had almost expected the raven to bashfully push him away and use studying as an excuse, but as he stared down at the boy laying beneath him, he saw such love in those dark eyes that it made his heart swell. He smiled briefly before leaning down and once again capturing those lips with his own. It started out as a slow loving kiss but soon escalated into a much rougher and passionate one.

Sasuke moaned quietly into the others mouth when he felt hands exploring his body. Naruto ran his hands up and down Sasuke's sides causing goose bumps to appear on his pale skin. "You're so warm." Naruto mused as he nuzzled the younger boys neck before kissing it. Sasuke shivered as he felt Naruto start to nip at the spot where his shoulder and throat connected. He started to bite gently on his neck before adding a little more force and succeeding at marking the raven. "Ow..." Sasuke pouted as a natural response from being hurt. Naruto licked at the mark apologetically. "Just more proof that you belong to me."

The blonde smirked before leaning back down to briefly kiss Sasuke again before sitting up and pulling off his orange hoodie. Sasuke's nerves were starting to kick in and he let out a nervous chuckle. "I can't tell you how many times I've secretly planned to burn that thing. Orange is such an eye sore..." When in doubt make a stupid comment right? "Watch it kitten, lets not forget whose on top of who here." Sasuke snapped his mouth shut unable to hide his blush. Naruto smiled victoriously before leaning back down slightly and tugging at the hem of the raven's shirt. "Now, let's get this off."

Sasuke sat up slowly and allowed the older boy to pull his shirt over his head and throw it onto the floor. He shivered slightly as the cool air in the bedroom hit his bare chest. "Dammit..." Naruto whispered as he ogled the boy's chest. "I know you hate it, but you seriously have the body of a woman! I mean you're perfectly skinny, you've got all these curves..." The blonde's voice died out as he received a rather nasty look from the boy below him. "It's bad enough that Kiba calls me a girl, please don't you start now too." Naruto frowned. "I'm not calling you a girl. I'm just saying you have a beautiful body... is that not allowed?" Sasuke sputtered for a minute and that's all Naruto needed to lean in and kiss him on the lips.

The Uchiha sighed before opening his mouth and giving the other boy full access to explore his mouth. Their tongues danced together for a few minutes before Naruto pulled away and slowly lowered himself towards the pale chest below him. Sasuke took a few slow breaths while waiting for Naruto's next move. The older boy kissed right in the middle of Sasuke's chest before slowly licking his way to the left nipple. Sasuke gasped and jumped slightly as Naruto latched onto the pink bud and started sucking hungrily. "Naruto..." Sasuke whispered before running his hands lovingly through the others golden blonde hair.

Naruto hummed appreciably before letting go of the nipple with a small pop and moving over to do the same to the other. By the time Naruto was done with his assault on Sasuke's nipples, said boy was panting slightly and was looking down at him with half lidded eyes. _He is very sensitive_ Naruto thought with a smile. "Why are you smiling?" Sasuke asked while looking down at him curiously. Naruto shrugged. "I'm happy." He responded.

Naruto smiled at his boyfriend briefly before sitting back on his knees and tugging on the others jeans. "What are you doing?" The raven asked suddenly feeling panicky. "Taking off your pants." Naruto deadpanned. He wrapped his fingers in the loops on the jeans before pausing to look up at his soon to be lover. He looked extremely worried. The blonde couldn't help but feel guilty. "Sasuke, its okay. I would never hurt you. I love you. You don't need to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous." The Uchiha answered a little too quickly. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him doubtfully. "Okay yes, I'm nervous! Is that what you want to hear?" Naruto smiled at him thoughtfully. "No, what I want to hear is that you trust me." Sasuke stared at him, slightly taken off guard. "You do trust me, right?" Naruto asked curiously as he squinted down at his boyfriend. "With my life." Sasuke replied, recovering quickly without hesitation. Naruto smiled happily. "Then...?" The younger boy breathed slowly for a moment before raising his hips slightly so the other could pull his jeans and boxers off all in one go and chuck them onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Sasuke was thankful that the pressure on his erection was finally gone.

It was starting to get very uncomfortable for him and was wearing on his patience. His moment of comfort however was short-lived when he realized he was now completely naked beneath the blonde. His cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree. Naruto loved Sasuke's blush, it made him feel good to know that he could awaken such feelings in the usually quite Uchiha. Knowing that he would only allow Naruto, himself, to see him like this almost made him giddy. "Hurry up..." Sasuke whispered embarrassed as he tried to hide his lower half from the others hungry gaze.

Naruto smirked before taking off his own pants and looking at the Uchiha as if he was saying "Well? You happy now?" Sasuke forced himself not to stare at Naruto's erection. He didn't want to think about Naruto's huge dick being inside of him right now. He was worried it would make him lose his nerve. Instead, he settled for staring at his perfectly toned stomach and abs. Saying Naruto is hot was the understatement of the century. More often than he would like to admit, Sasuke wondered how in the hell he had gotten the privilege of calling this man his, and how on earth said blonde had returned his feelings of love and devotion.

Sasuke didn't realize he had zoned out on the others chest until Naruto gently caressed his cheek. "Hey, you okay?" Sasuke frowned for a minute before nodding his head quickly. Naruto didn't buy it. "Hey, if you're not ready or something we can stop right now. I don't mind." Sasuke gave him a doubting look and Naruto sighed knowing he couldn't fool the Uchiha. "Okay, so maybe I want this more than anything right now, but if you say no I'm gone. No questions, no protests." When Sasuke stayed quiet Naruto raised his left hand in the air. "Scouts honour."

The Uchiha smiled a little at his boyfriends antics. "You would have had to been a Boy Scout for that promise to mean anything Naru." Naruto smiled down at him, seeming happier now that Sasuke had used nickname. "You're cute when you're trying to be brave, you know that?" If possible, Sasuke's blush deepened even more. He was almost ready to bolt home into his room and hide under the covers to get away from this embarrassment, but the look in the blonde's eyes stopped him. He had never had someone look at him with so much  _love_ before. It was unnerving and wonderful at the same time.

Sasuke smiled sweetly before leaning up in his elbows and kissing the blonde on the lips. It only took Naruto a second to respond before he tilted the younger boys head back slightly to deepen the kiss. Naruto, being the dominant one, pushed Sasuke back onto the bed and started to kiss down his body. In between kisses he said. "Since this is probably going to feel really uncomfortable for you at first... I figure I owe you some pleasure before hand." Sasuke couldn't really focus on his words. He was too busy soaking in all of Naruto's touches and enjoying them greatly.

Naruto took Sasuke's silence as an okay and crawled down to his destination between the raven's legs. Without warning, he swallowed down his boyfriend's entire erection with no trouble at all. Sasuke let out a cry somewhere between a scream and a whimper. He bolted up into a sitting position and desperately grabbed at Naruto's hair. "N...Naruto...Wait..." Said blonde continued to suck at Sasuke's manhood, all the while keeping direct eye contact with the gasping boy in front of him. Sasuke just wanted to scream, the pleasure was so intense that it was driving him insane!

And the look Naruto was giving him made chills go up and down his spine. The blonde was definately talented with his mouth. He knew exactly when to slow down and speed up, and the way he would swirl his tongue around the tip had Sasuke biting his hand in a desperate attempt to not humiliate himself by letting out any weird noises. Naruto on the other hand wanted to hear him, so without stopping his ministrations, he reached up and pulled Sasuke's hand away from his mouth and linked their fingers together.

The romantic gesture had Sasuke mewling in pleasure. One particular lick to his slit and Sasuke was desperately squeezing on the blonde locks, probably pulling some out in the process but neither of them seemed to care. "Naruto! I... I can't anymore! I'm... I'm gonna-!" Before he could even finish his sentence Sasuke came into Naruto's mouth with a loud cry of his lover's name. Naruto swallowed everything up greedily then sat up on his knees to look down at his boyfriend who was still in a state of pleasure and shock. "I-I'm sorry! I-I tried to warn you." Naruto just smirked down at his horrified boyfriend. "Don't cover your mouth again. I want to hear your moans of pleasure."

Naruto's words caused Sasuke's face to burn with embarrassment but he managed to nod in response. Naruto nodded once then leaned over to his bedside drawer and pulled out a small white bottle. Sasuke's curiosity got the best of him. "What's that?" He asked a little nervously. Instead of answering right away, Naruto popped the cap and poured the liquid onto his fingers. "Lube. It's better for a virgin than spit... At least that's what Google said..." Naruto blushed a little before putting the bottle beside them on the bed.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Obviously Naruto had put some thought into this and here Sasuke was keeping him from doing anything just because he was scared. He even had lube for god sakes! How long had he been waiting? It didn't seem fair... Pushing aside his embarrassment as best as he could, Sasuke covered his face with one of his arms then slowly spread his legs as wide as he could, completely exposing himself to Naruto. Naruto almost came at the sight in front of him. Sasuke laying spread eagle on his bed right in front of him was the biggest turn on he had ever seen.

Naruto didn't know whether to just sit there and drool or jump him like a crazed animal. He settled on a small smile as he leaned down to Sasuke's covered face. "You're beautiful baby, every inch of you." Behind the arm Naruto could see the red flush out over his raven's face and grinned a little in response. "I'm gonna move you're arm now, alright? Then we can get started." There was no response for a while and Naruto was pretty sure he wasn't going to get one. So he was quite surprised when Sasuke slowly moved his arm away from his face, with the blush still evident on his face, he whispered. "Do what you want."

Forgetting all of his worries, Naruto dipped down and gave him a chaste kiss before sitting back up and positioning his pointer finger at Sasuke's entrance. "Now, this is going to feel a little uncomfortable." Naruto said a little awkwardly as he looked up at his boyfriend. "So just try to bear with me, alright?" Sasuke braced himself as Naruto slowly pushed his finger in pass the tight ring of muscle than stopped at the second knuckle. Sasuke's face scrunched up in displeasure. It's not that it hurt; it just felt really uncomfortable and awkward.

Naruto slowly moved his finger in and out. He didn't want to look up at Sasuke and lose his concentration so he kept his focus on his movements. "Okay, I'm putting in the second one." Sasuke nodded slightly. His heart rate seemed to be picking up by the second. He was worried it would explode out of his chest. The second one hurt, especially when Naruto started scissoring him open, but Sasuke knew that this was only the beginning and if he wanted to be closer to Naruto he would have to give a little. No pain no gain, right? "Are you okay?" Naruto finally whispered as he added the third and final finger. "Hurts..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah... It'll get better." Sasuke observed Naruto for a second between his legs. He looked like he was in deep concentration, almost as if he was writing an exam or something. It was quite a humorous expression. If it wasn't for the position they were in, Sasuke would have laughed. Just as he was about to ask why he looked so concentrated Naruto's finger brushed up against something deep inside Sasuke's ass. Without warning Sasuke's back arched on its own accord and he let out a loud cry. Naruto seemed a little surprised by the fact that he had found his sweet spot so fast, but he was feeling encouraged so he continued to massage that one spot, slowly but harshly. Sasuke moaned helplessly. "Ah... Ngh..."

"Does it feel good..?" Sasuke frantically nodded his head, too embarrassed to say anything. Naruto sighed with relief and slowly pulled his fingers out earning a whimper from Sasuke. "Okay, I think you're ready." Sasuke was still trying to catch his breath when Naruto, once again, grabbed the lube and squirted a generous amount onto his rock hard erection. Sasuke was in the middle of an internal battle with himself. He knew that if he said no now, Naruto would leave just like he promised. He was terrified, but an overwhelming feeling of excitement was also there. He wanted to belong to him, become one with him. In the end, the excitement won over as Naruto lifted his pale legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at his entrance.

They both seemed to hesitate as they stared into each others eyes. Sasuke because he was once again nervous, and Naruto because he was so scared of hurting the other. With one single encouraging nod from Sasuke, Naruto slowly started pushing in the tip. Sasuke's eyes burned with unshed tears as a burning and stretching sensation in his ass intensified with each push. Naruto on the other hand was in pure heaven. He had only pushed the tip in and the tightness and heat already felt incredible. He had to go slow though, he refused to let himself lose control and hurt his raven. After a deep calming breath, Naruto moved in a bit more. Sasuke scrunched his eyes closed tight as the tears finally began to trickle down his cheeks.

It hurt really badly and he was sure he wouldn't be able to stop trembling. As Naruto finally slid all the way in to the hilt there was a long pause in the room. The only sound heard was their quiet panting and Sasuke's quiet whimpers of discomfort. Naruto stared at Sasuke's face for a minute before carefully leaning down and kissing away his still falling tears. It broke his heart knowing that he was the cause of Sasuke's pain. He had expected a few tears, but now that he actually saw them he felt worse than scum. "I'm sorry Sasuke…" He whispered as he gently kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry..." Sasuke's head was swimming with ideas of how to make this pain tolerable.

He knew there probably wasn't much he could do but he was determined to make this work. He peeled his eyes opened and told his mind to focus on Naruto. As soon as he looked at his face he could see just how guilty his boyfriend felt. It's not as if Sasuke blamed him. This pain was unavoidable, and in his eyes Naruto had nothing to feel guilty about. Feeling a little drained of energy, Sasuke slowly raised his arms up and wrapped them around Naruto's neck then pulled him into a tight hug. Naruto complied and held him close to his chest. "What can I do?" Naruto whispered as he placed soft kisses on Sasuke's shoulder.

"P-please... Touch me..." Without responding, Naruto reached down between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Sasuke's softening penis. After a few pumps Sasuke began moaning and growing hard again. Naruto silently thanked the heavens because he was starting to lose his control. It felt like he had been in that tight heat for hours when in reality it had only been a minute or so. The instinct to thrust was becoming over powering. "Um… Sasuke." Naruto whispered awkwardly as he leaned back onto his knees. "I'm gonna move now okay?" He tried to wait for a response, he really did, but when Sasuke didn't answer right away he couldn't wait anymore.

Naruto carefully pulled his cock out leaving just the tip in and then slowly pushed back in. He moaned when Sasuke's muscles contracted around him. Sasuke grit His teeth together when Naruto pushed back in. He was mad at his body for not adjusting to the stretching yet. Without even realizing it, a scowl appeared on his face as he silently cursed his body for being so troublesome. Seeing Sasuke's frustration, Naruto leaned down and kissed him all the while keeping his thrusts careful and slow. "Sasuke, baby. You just need to relax okay? It'll feel good, I promise." Sasuke pouted a little before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself.

When Naruto felt him relax a little he picked up his pace and started thrusting harder. "A-ah...!" Sasuke grabbed onto his lovers shoulders and held on like his life depended on it. The moment was so intense. He felt like he was going crazy. Naruto grinned when Sasuke started moaning and decided to crank it up a notch. The blonde leaned forward causing Sasuke to bend a little and started pounding into him. The new angle caused Sasuke to let out high-pitched squeaks and cries. He was so deep inside of him... They were finally connected... More tears leaked out of his eyes but this time they were tears of joy, not pain. "Ah! N-Naruto! S-So good...!"

Sasuke gasped out as Naruto hit his prostate over and over again. The pleasure that shot through his entire body had him craving for more. "Ngh... Sasuke, you feel so amazing." Naruto gasped out as he felt a growing heat in his abdomen. Not wanting to cum without his lover, Naruto wrapped his hand around Sasuke's neglected member again and started pumping fiercely. Sasuke arched into the touch and started thrusting into his hand, which in turn made him push back against Naruto. They moved together in perfect sync, like they were the missing piece to each others puzzle. It was magical. "Naruto!" Sasuke whimpered as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching.

"I know... Me too..." Naruto grunted as his thrusts and strokes on Sasuke's member became more frantic. A few seconds later Sasuke's vision blurred white and he came into Naruto's hand, crying out his lovers name in the process. After a few more strong thrusts, Naruto came deep inside Sasuke, grunting as he did so. Once Naruto had come down from his high he slid out of Sasuke carefully and flushed as he watched his cum leak out of Sasuke's hole. The Uchiha squirmed a little at the uncomfortable feeling but he secretly enjoyed it, knowing that Naruto had left his mark on him. Or in this case… _in_ him. Sasuke's face burned red at the embarrassing thoughts.

Naruto rolled off the bed then wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Naruto smiled as he lifted Sasuke up in his arms bridle style then carried him into the bathroom. After he made sure Sasuke was seated comfortably on the sink's counter, he moved to the shower and turned on the water. He made sure it wasn't too hot for them then he helped Sasuke into the shower and closed the curtain behind them. After a few minutes of them silently washing each other, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke from behind and hummed into his neck. "Thank you." He murmured into the pale neck in front of him. Sasuke sighed contently as he leaned his head to the side allowing Naruto full access to his neck. "For what..?"

He whispered distractedly as Naruto nipped and licked at his pale flesh. "For letting me have you..." Sasuke blushed as Naruto's lips ghosted over his ear. "For being perfect..." A shiver when down the Uchiha's spine as Naruto trailed his hands up and down his naked chest. "For making me the happiest person alive." A shaky breath left Sasuke's lips as Naruto slowly turned him around in his arms. To finish his little thank you speech, Naruto leaned in and placed a loving kiss on his raven's forehead. Sasuke smiled up at the taller man lovingly. "I love you..." Naruto grinned back down at him. "God I love you too." They shared a brief, yet passionate kiss before shutting off the water and emerging from the shower.

While Sasuke dried off Naruto went back into the bedroom to hide the evidence of their deed, which included hiding the lube, changing the sheets and spraying air freshener around the room. A few minutes later Sasuke came out of the bathroom wrapped up in one of Naruto's house coats. Naruto smiled at the sight. "You know... We really should be studying." Sasuke said, blushing a little at the look the blonde was giving him. Naruto shrugged as he flopped onto his bed. "I'm in no rush. There's always tomorrow!" The raven took a few steps towards him and frowned. "Naruto... We have a test tomorrow..." The blonde's head quickly shot up as he stared over at his boyfriend horrified. "Fuck! Really?! My books! I need my books!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
